Une protection contre le feu est utile pour le bal de la lune rouge
by Medhas
Summary: Traductions de la fanfic anglaise de Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san, elle ne m'appartient pas je l'ai juste retranscrite en français. Que se passerait il si Tom avait attraper Marco et que la lune rouge les avait éclairer lors du bal de la lune rouge, à la place de Marco et Star.
1. Chapitre 1

"Je t'ai dit de jouer ce morceau !"

"Ho oui, pardon mon seineur. I pensait que celui-ci serrait peut être meilleur. Le groupe "Pleurt et Hurle" est très populaire en ce moment."

"TU VEUX PLEURER ET HURLER ? TU EN AURAS ASSER QUAND JE TE JETERAIS DANS LE LIT DU STYX."

Tom s'embrasa, ses yeux percant s'iluminèrent face au DJ idiot.

Heureusement pour ce dernier, Brian le remarqua et couru vers Tom, il posa ses mains sur ses épauleset lui repeta, "Marche un peu" et "Compte jusqu'à dix", les flammes du démon se dissipèrent autour d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse prendre un lapin dans ses mains sans le brûler.

Il fit un signe de tête a Brian en guise de remerciement puis retpurna vers le DJ. Prenant une grande inspiration et caressa le lapin avec des geste vifs. Il n'allait pas perdre son calme. Il à passer presque soixante jours sans ce mettre en colère. Star lui a donner une autre chance en le laissant lui palrer et lui prouver qu'il avait changer. Il a modifier tous le ball afin d'y inclure plus d'eléments de Mewny. Il ne vas pas tout gacher maintenant.

"Je me moque de ce qui est "populaire". Je t'ai demander de jouer un morceau à un moment précis. Tu joueras ce que tu veux après ce morceau, c'est pas mes ognions. J'aimerais juste que tu suives une seul requète, qui est simple à réaliser et sans altérations. Je suis ton prince ou pas ?" Tom avait dit ca en grincant des dents et en caressant furieusement le lapin.

Le DJ, qui avait déjà commencer à se sentir mal quand Tom avait commencer à lui crier dessus, avait rapidement decider de faire ce que le démon lui avait demander. Pour être honète, le DJ, comme les autres monstres, avait ri à l'idée d'un "Conseiller pour Gestion de la Colère". Un "Conseiller pour Gestion de la Colère" pour un demon des flammes colérique? Ha ! Ha ! Et pourquoi pas le doméstiquer ? Pourtant à cet instant le DJ serait prés à donner son âme pour l'éternité à ce gars, Brian. Grace à lui le prince reussira peut être à se camer sur les menaces. L n'est qu'un DJ. L n'a, pour l'instant, rien prévu pour son immortalité. Il mis ainsi le morceau demander par Tom.

Celui-ci repris une grande inspiration, il rendis le lapin à Brian avec un petit sourire auquel Brian repondi par par un pouce en l'air et un mouvement des lèvres signifiant "Bon travail".

Tom partis alors a la recherche de la princesse de Mewny, Star Butterfly, qu'l ne pensait pas réussir à convaincre de l'accompagner ici. Pour être honète, Tom se doute qu'il n'avais aucune chance de faire redémarer leurs relations et était totalement d'accord sur ce fait. Il se le répète sans arret, parce qu'il n'a eu aucune chance de reparler a Star après leurs rupture, qu'elle refuse sans arret ses appel et qu'elle supprime tout ses messages et qu'il n'a jamais vraiment su quoi faire après ca. C'était sa dernière chance de voir si l'aour est toujours possible entre eux. Si la lune rouge les choisis pendant qu'ils dancent, Tom saura qu'il ne devra pas abandonner cart le destin aura decider qu'il vivent cet amour. Dans le cas contraire, la lune rouge eclairera un autre couple et alors tant pis. Au moins il auras pus faire en sorte que Star lui reparle à nouveau et alors il fera en sorte de reconstruire leurs amitié. Son couple avec Star n'aurait était qu'une passade autour de leurs amitié, et Tom se sent abandonner et perdu sans elle depuis leurs rupture.

Mais sa colère revint lorsqu'il vit Star danser avec un autre que lui et ce juste avant l'arriver de la lune de sang. Il doit être le seul avec qui la princesse doit danser! Comment était il supposer aller de l'avant si il n'atait pas près d'elle lorsque la lune de sang frappera? Il peut sentir sa colère monter et ne fit rien pour apaiser les flammes derrière lui, il poussa violemment le garçon qui danser avec Star, le tournant pour savoir qui avait tenter de ruiner son plan.

Malheuresement pour Marco, son masque tomba montrant a Star qui il était vraiment ce qui signifie que quand Tom l'avait pousser puis tourner, son visage était donc totalment visible aux trois brillant et enfflammer du prince.

Tom se souvint que cet humain avait voulu l'eloigner de Star et lui avait arracher la main. Star l'avait appeler Marco ? Les humains imprudent ne savent-ils que les monde des profondeurs n'est pas un endroit pour les humains en particulier le soir du bal de la lune rouge ? Bien, si ce fait n'inquiète pas Marco a ce moment précis, il est effrayer par le colère écrasante de Tom qui lui cracha, "TOI !"

Il semblait que le destin avait avait un sens de l'humour particulier, car a cet instant précis la lune rouge apparu au dessus d'eux, sa lumière glissa jusqu'à eclairer les deux garçons. Tom re garda le ciel, sa colère laissa place à la confusion, lorsqu'il regarda a nouveau Marco and lui repeta d'une voix differente, " ... toi ?"

Tom remarqua qu'il etaient observa et lui remis son masque avant qu'un demon n'ai pus remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'un humain. Marco ne savait qu'il etait en danger ni ce que signifiait la lune rouge.

"Ecoute Tom, je suis desoler. Je me doute que tu doit beaucoup aimer Star mais je n'étais pas sur que tu n'allais pas essayer de la kidnapper ou autre chose et comme son meilleur amie et, temporairement, frère jumeaux de bétises, je ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose mais je ne voulais pas ruiner ton bal alors ... si tu pouvais juste nous laisser partir ? ... Attend, qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec la lune?"

Tom se mordi la lèvre inférieur, et se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crane ainsi que ses cornes il dit d'une voix résigner.

"Bon, Marco c'est ca ? Je promet de tous t'expliquer plus tard, mais pour l'amour de l'enfer et des lapins, danse avec moi, maintenant."

Marco releva d'etonnement un sourcil.

"Attends, d'abord tu me pousses violemment, et maintenant tu me demandes de danser avec toi ? C'est ... une traditions de l'enfer ?"

Tom regarda Marco avec insistance et dit. " Marco, je t'en pris", Tom lui tendis la main, attendant que Marco la prennes ou la rejette. Marco regarde Tom dans les yeux – ses trois yeux – avant de hausser les épaules et de prendre la main du démon. Dans l'ésprit de Marco, Tom sembler plutôt innocent et aussi un peu désésperer en lui demandant de danser avec lui, et puis il a promis de lui donner des réponses plus tard. Et puis Marco aime danser, et il a était rejeter par Star plus tôt, il n'avais pas d'autre chances de danser ce soir.

Tom devait avouer que Marco était plutôt bon danseur – enfin, pour un humain qui n'avait pas son père qui lui huler dessus pour ne pas savoiur danser et lui disant qu'il serait la riser du royaume si il ne savait pas faire une chose aussi simple que ca et attraper une demoiselle en feu. Ce que Tom veut dire, c'est que ce mortel peux danser en fin de compte.

Les garçons dansèrent trouvant amusant de danser ensembles, oubliant completement la lumière rougoyante de la lune qui les écalairaient ainsi que les regards des démons et celui, époustouffler mais heureux, de Star. Malheuresement, toute les bonnes choses ont une fins et la lumière de la lune diminua, mais avant qu'elle ne disparaisse completement, Tom, dans un élant romantique, essaya de finnir la danse sur une descente. Il réussi a basculer Marco en arrière mais malheuresement pour eux, son masque ne possédant pas de ficelle l'attachant a sa tête, il glissa du visage de l'adolescent méxicain.

Il y eu un moment de silence, dans lequel Marco regarda Tom en souriant, haletant un peu, n'ayant pas remarquer la disparition de son masque et également que tous aller mal. Les demons commencèrent à huler, "Un humain ! Un humain vivant ! Nous allons avoir un festin pour la ball de la lune rouge ! Notre prince nous a offert un met rare ! Humain ! Humain ! Humain !"

Leurs voix grandirent encore et encore, et quelques âmes courageuses essayèrent d'attrapper Marco. Tom s'enflamma rapidement en eloigna un pendant que Marco en découpa un autre en morceau avec son karaté et que Star se débarassa de plusieurs autres avec sa baguette.

"Heu Tom? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?", lui demanda Marco alors au'il en stoppa un autre qui tenter de l'attraper.

"Je t'ai prmis de tout t'expliquer plus tard, juste ... Star !", Tom se tu lorsqu'il cit apparaitre la princesse, " Emmène Marco et cours ! Je peux m'occuper des démons, après tout ce sont mes sujets, alors allez-vous en !"

Star savait comment le monde souterain fonctionnait, elle fit un signe de tête affirmatif à Tom et attrappa le bras de Marco avant de courir vers l'ascenseur en le tirant avec elle.

" Mais et Tom ? Je sais que c'est un démon mais on peut pas le laisser comme ca ! Il nous a aider !"

"Tout iras bien pour lui, continue à courir nous y sommes presque !"

Il sautèrent dans l'ascenseur et Star demanda à la gargouille de remonter jusqu'à l'étage de la Terre, alors que Marco regarder hors de l'ascenseur. La dernière chose que Marco vit fut Tom engloutit par les flammes ses yeux brillant d'une lueur démoniaque, hurlant des mots dans une langue étrange aux démons de la fête, la plupart d'entre eux battent en retraite, d'autres encore se laissent aller en excuses mais beaucoup d'entre eux ignore Tom et essait d'attraper l'ascenseur. Marco ne vit pas ce qui arriva ensuite.


	2. Chapitre 2

**C'est avec beaucoup de retard que je poste le chapitre 2 traduis de cette fiction.**

Chapitre 2

Marco soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit – ses parents son partient soudainement en voyage et Star est sortie avec Jackie pour une "journée de fille" le laissant seul avec ses pensers. Star l'a bien sur inviter a venir, mais comme à chaque fois

que Princesse tête de licorne débarque il sent que Star à besoin d'un moment entre filles, peu importe ce que ca implique, et il ne voulait pas ruiner ca – même si Star lui a dit qu'il ne ruinerais rien. Ca et il ne sait pas comment il réagira devant Jackie, Marco est presque sur qu'il passera pour un idiot de lui même mais il semblerait que depuis le ball de la lune rouge d'il y a trois jours, ses sentiments pour elle diminuent.

Un peu après ce jour, il lui arrive souvent de se perdre dans ses pensers pendant les heures de classes, parfois même de faire des rèves éveillés (en particulier pendant les heures d'espagnole puisqu'il sait déjà l'écrire et le parler). Mais au lieu de pensers à Jackie, à ses supers figures de skate, à ses cheveux incroyable ou encore à enfin avoir une vraie conversation avec elle, à la place il revoie cette danse élégante, ces adorables lapin et un démon aux cheveux rouges qui ne semble pas savoir comment on met un eyeliner. Au lieu s'essayer de se rappeller ses rares conversation avec la jeunes filles, il ne peut que revoir la scène de dance lors du ball ainsi que le prince démon qui ne semble pas si mauvais que ce Marco pensait. Honnetement, Tom a probablement dut forcer Star a sortir avec lui, peut être en menacant de déclancher une guerre, ou alors il a seulement voulu se changer lui ainsi que ses petite habitudes pour avoir l'air plus gentil face à Star, et Marco peut respecter ça. Sans mentionner que Tom était très mignon avec ses lapins.

En pensant cela, Marco gémis et cacha son visage avec son coussin. Il tenata d'effacer ces pensers contenant à la fois "Tom" et "mignon" de son esprit en tentant à la place de se dire à quel il était démoniqaue et effrayant quand il avait éffrayer les démon lors du ball. Mais peu importe, ce plan partis vite en fûmer lorsqu'il se souvint à qul point Tom avait eu l'air féroce, son coeur n'aides pas et lui rappel que Tom avait eu cet air uniquement pour le proteger. Il espère que Tom vas bien.

Marco se frappa le front – bien sur Tom l'avait sauvé et Marco lui en doit une, mais il n'a pas à être inquiet Tom etait un un prince démon n'est ce pas ? Marco n'a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, pourtant c'est le cas. Il n'avait aucun moyens de savoir ce qu'il s'était passer ou même d'arrèter d'y penser même si il essaie de toute ses forces, sauf qu'a chaque fois qu'il y pense il ressent comme une douleurs au fond de la poitrine.

"C'est doit être un effet secondaire par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passer au ball, il n 'y a pas d'autre explications.", tenta Marco pour se rassurer.

"Peut être que le livre de Star dit quelques chose à ce sujet ?"

Sans réfléchir, Marco retira le coussin de son visage et se releva avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Star. Il pria pour ne pas avoir besoin de marchander avec Glossaryck, car Marco Diaz n'avait pas envie de sortir acheter du pudding pour nourir ce génie. Il entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui avec le pieds puis sortit l'enorme livre de sous le lit de la princesse. Avant qu'il n'est pus commencer à chercher des informations au sujet du ball de la lune rouge, le miroir de Star ce mis à sonner faisant sursauter Marco.

Marco savait qu'il ne devrait toucher au miroir de Star depuis l'incident avec les fées – même si entre temps elle avait changer d'opérateur – mais sa ne feras pas de mal si il regarde qu'il appel son amie n'est ce pas ? C'est peut être un appel important de ses parents après tout ! C'est ce que se dit Marco quand il tira les rideau qui cacher le miroir magique pour connaitre l'identité de celui qui appel.

Le pauvre éspagnole manqua de trébucher suite loin du pauvre miroir innocent lorsqu'il vit les trois lettre formant le prénom du démon. Marco respira un coup et tenta de calmer son coeur battant suite a l'adrénaline. Il se retrouva dans une situation compliquer. Prendre l'appel ou pas ? D'un coter, il sera rassurer de savoir le démon en un seul morceau et il aurait enfin les réponses sur ce qu'il le torture depuis ces trois dernier jours. Malheuresement, de l'autre côter, pour avoir ses réponses Marco devra dire à Tom ce qui le dérange et risque dêtre la cible des moqueries du démon. Mais Marco veux à tout pris des réponses, et puis pour être honète, il n'y a aucune raison que, après que Marco ai eu ses réponses, il y ai une raison qu'il recroise le démon un jour, alors si il se moque de lui sa ne sera pas très long.

Marco pesa le pour et le contre dans sa tête, il marmonner à voix haute dans la chambre de son amie.

"Peut être que je devrais juste répondre et ensuite j'aviserais ?"

Avec la chance légendaire de Marco, le miroir a décrocher tout seul lorsqu'il à marmonner "Répondre" et a ouvert l'appel au prince des enfers.

Tom parlais rapidement et n'osais pas regarder qui était dans la chambre de peur que Star ne raccroche avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'expliquer.

"Starjet'enprisneraccrochepasj'aibesoindeparlerde ... Marco ?"

Tom s'arreta aussi vite qu'il avait commencer, mais il mis un temps a réaliser que ce n'était pas la l'optimiste princesse de Mewny auquel il s'attendait, mais une fois se moment passer il compris que c'étais bien le garcon espagnole qui avait répondu et qui se tenait de l'autre côter du miroir.

Marco eu un autre sursaut lorsqu'il entendit le démon appeller son prénom et se tourna lentement dace à lui. Il rougis d'embarassement lorsqu'il compris que Tom avait surement du le voir le murmurer seul dans le vide.

"Ho heu ... salut Tom." Marco tenta un petit geste de la main mais au fond il avait l'air pathétique et rabaissa sa main pour continuer."hum ... Comment ca vas en as ? Comment vas Brian ? Si tu cherche Star, elle est sortie avec une amie. Alors je te conseille pas de l'appeller pour le moment, elle toujours un peu en colère depuis la dernière fois où les démon on essayé de ... me manger."

Tom cligna des yeux un moment puis demanda résigner "Pourquoi tu es dans la chambre de Star ? Tu sais quoi, peu importe. J'appeller pour te parler. J'ai dit que je t'expliquerais plus tard en quoi consister la dance du ball de la lune rouge et ..." Il s'arreta un instant pour passer une main à travers ses cheveux – Marco nota de manière absente qu'il s'agissait de la main qu'il avait couper – , "on est plus tard. Mais je veux pas sacrifier mon temps pour rendre ensuite visite au fées. Tu as toujours la clochette n'est ce pas ? Fais la sonner et dit que tu vas à au – 666, c'est mon étage. Nous pourrons, je l'espère, parler sans être interrompus comme au bal."

Marco fu imméditement sur ses gardes à l'idée d'aller seul quelque part avec Tom. Ce mec etait litérallement un démon – et pas un simple démon, mais un démon de flammes colérique qui est également le prince démon des enfers! Et Marco n'est pas sur a 100% que Star le compter parmis ses amis, donc Tom était pottentielement un ennemis aux yeux de la princesse. A cet instant, la seul raison pour l'aquel il n'a pas encore racrocher, c'est parce qu'il se sentirait coupable de laisser Tom comme ça alors qu'il les avait protegés Star et lui des démons au ball. Enfin c'est ce que Marco se dit. En vérité, le fait de lui avoir "sauver la vie" empèche Marco de prendre Tom pour un "méchant potentiel" comme il l'avait imaginer auparavant mais il ne faut pas oublier que Tom est quand même le démon des flammes colérique et prince de l'enfer.

Marco releva un sourcil, scéptique face à la proposition de Tom, "Cest pas un de tes plan pour m'atirer dans les enfers seul et me tuer n'est ce pas ? Ou me kidnapper et afin de forcer Star à sortir avec toi ? Parce que, démon,"Marco insista sur ce mot avec tout la haine possible qu'il puisse mettre, "Parce que je suis ceinture verte – à rayure – de karate, et je couperais ta main de nouveau."

Marco souleva sa main dans ce qui était supposer être, une pose de karate. Suposer était le mot juste. Dans un autre situation Tom aurait ris, mais à ce moment précis Tom en avait asser que Marco le vois comme un monstre maléfique et sadique, il voulait lui prouvait que c'était faux. En s'enfflamant.

Tom hurla,"Mais non, espèce d'idiot ! J'essaie de faire quelques chose de gentille et d'utile pour une fois et!"

Tom s'arreta net et tenta de garder ses flammes et la températures sous contrôle. Lorsque les flammes disparurent il ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration avant de prendre un lapin venu de nulle part en tout cas d'un lieu impossible a voir par le miroir. Tom se mis à caresser furieusement le lapin, Marco tenta de lui dire qu'il avait l'air coupable et qu'il avait toute les raisons d'être inquieter.

Tom est peut être capable de se contrôler en serrant les dents, ses yeux toujours fermer, "Après avoir entendu comment vous avez aider le Omards en lui expliquant que tous les monstres peuvent être gentils, j'ai penser que, quelque humains seraient capable de récféchir et d'accepter l'idée que tout les démon ne sont pas fait des montres sadiques. Oui, ils y en beaucoup qui en sont, mais tu ne paux pas en faire une généralité. Un jour cette manière de pointer du doigt risque de tuer quelqu'un. Ou pire."

"He bien, la dernière fois que j'ai approcher des démons ils ont essayés de me manger. Attend ... comment tu sais pour le homard ?"

La question fit rire Tom qui ouvrit ses yeux – enfin redevenue normaux.

"N'est tu pas suposer être un humain un peu fûter ou bien Star ne t'a rien dit ? He bien, elle a toujours détéster les leçons d'histoires, je suppose ... Les monstres viennent, à l'oginie, de l'enfer. Ces larbins ont de la famille dans les profondeurs et ont un penchant pour les ragots de la surface. Pas besoin de préciser que la rumeur c'est vite répondu et tout le mondes souterrains a entendu que le Homards a tenu la baguette de la princesse Star Butterfly dans sa pince." Tom roula des yeux, la tête ailleurs il continue de caresser son lapin qui agis comme un sédatif à effet rapide sur lui.

Son sarcasme arrache à Marco un grognement amusé, celui ci arracha à son tour un petit sourire à Tom, fier d'avoir mis l'hum – Marco à l'aise.

Tom poursuivi, "Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons parler. Sonne la cloche Marco. Je te jure que sur le royaume de mon père que je n'éssayerais pas de voler ton âme ou te kidnapper ou quoi que ce soit d'autre auxquels tu penserais. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour m'éxcuser pour la fois ou mes sujets ont voulus te dévorer, je comprend que sa ne t'a pas donner la meilleur des impressions. J'éspère te voir bientôt."

Avec ces derniers mots, Tom racrocha, laissant un Marco quelque peu surpris. Honnêtement, il ne s'attendait pas à des éxcuses de Tom, surtout après que celui-ci ai essayer de l'aider. Les excuses encore c'est pas si important, mais au final, Marco se sent encore plus coupable d'avoir acuser Tom qui en ce moment semble vraiment faire attention à contrôler sa colère. Pas besoin de mentionner que Tom n'a absolument rien fait qui justifie la méfiance qu'a Marco à son égard, il n'a même pas éssayer de l'attaquer. Le pire est que la seul chose que Tom lui a fait était de le pousser loin de Star pendant le bal mais que tout c'est terminer su une belle valse de l'humain et du démon.

"Je lui doit tellement pour toutes cette hostilité injustifié." se dit alors Marco en rammenant la cloche des enfers dans sa chambre et soudainement il couru au balcon de la chambre de Star, "Et il me faut des réponses au sujets de ces "trucs" du ball de la lune rouge ..."

S'étant convaincu lui même, Marco sonne la cloche.


End file.
